The present invention relates to a weight holder device, and more specifically to a weight holder device adapted to support fractional weights for weight lifting apparatus with weight stacks.
It is known that using variable weight lifting exercise apparatus or the like, allows the user to lift a certain quantity of weight plates selected by the insertion position of a shear pin along the plate stack, each plate weighting the same amount that is sometimes considered as being significant. Unfortunately, for certain type of exercise, the user may be required to slowly increase the total lifted weight from time to time in order not to overcharge his/her muscles thereby inducing pain. This would not be possible with the standard weight of the plates being as heavy as 5 kilograms (or 10 pounds) each.
Therefore, it becomes apparent that there is a need for a user to be able to lift a fractional weight of a standard plate such as 1 or 2 kg (2 or 4 lbs). Harwick et al show in their two U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,712,793 and 4,787,628 granted on Dec. 15, 1987 and Nov. 29, 1988 respectively, two different devices installed on top of the upper plate of the stack. These devices are quite complex for the simple purpose they serve; they are found as kits that include a fractional weight support unit with its multiple small weights that are not that easy to install, and are also quite expensive. Also, the devices may not be suitable for all variable weight lifting exercise apparatus since the latter can be found with different stack plate attachment feature as well as with different plate sizes. Furthermore, the user needs to take care of properly locating the fractional weights in order to ensure an adequate balancing of the overall stack to be lifted, fractional weights that need to be kept in a safe place to ensure that none of them get lost during the constant day-to-day usage of the apparatus.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a weight holder device for weight lifting apparatus that obviates the above noted disadvantages.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a weight holder device for weight lifting apparatus that can easily be installed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a weight holder device for weight lifting apparatus that can easily be removed for convenience of the consumer on per need basic and reinstalled at any other location.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a weight holder device for weight lifting apparatus that is adapted for use with any of the existing variable weights of standard weight lifting apparatus found in any fitness center.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a weight holder device for weight lifting apparatus that is manufactured at a minimum cost.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a weight holder device for weight lifting apparatus that can clamp additional weight(s) between the two flanges, at least one of which is axially adjustable along the pin.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a weight holder device for weight lifting apparatus that can secure and lock in place additional weight(s) on the pin between the two flanges.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided herein, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.
According to the present invention, there is provided a weight holder device for use in combination with a weight lifting exercise apparatus that includes an upright stationary frame, a weight stack in said frame formed of one or several plates of equal size and weight, each plate having a vertical central through hole and a horizontal hole extending from said central hole to a side of said plate, a vertical plate lifting rod extending through said central holes of said plates and adapted to be displaced in an up-and-down movement by a user, said plate lifting rod having a horizontal through bore, said weight holder device comprising a shear pin removably inserted through both said horizontal hole and said through bore and supporting a variable number of upper plates of said stack, at least one end of said pin protruding from said side of the supported plates, an axially adjustable holder mounted on said at least one end of said pin for releasably and tightly suspending at least one weight member therefrom, said at least one weight member weighing a fraction of the weight of each of said stacked plates.
Preferably, the adjustable holder includes a first and a second spaced flanges secured to and radially extending from said at least one end of said pin, said second flange having a locking member and being axially adjustable relative to said first flange along said pin for releasably engaging and tightly retained said at least one weight member therebetween via said locking member in unlocking and locking configuration respectively.
Preferably, the first flange is integral to the pin and inwardly located relative to said second flange, in proximity to the stacked plates.
Preferably, the first flange adjustably abuts against said side of at least the lowermost upper plate of the stack.
Preferably, the second flange is a disc coaxial with said pin and said at least one weight member is a ring member with a central circular hole of at least a diameter of said pin and less than a diameter of said disc, said ring member having a flange engaging central portion clamped and locked between said disc and said first flange in said locking configuration.
Alternatively, the second flange is a disc coaxial with said pin and said at least one weight member is a ring member with a central circular hole of at least a diameter of said disc, said ring member having a flange engaging central portion clamped between said disc and said first flange in said locking configuration.
Preferably, the second flange has a central cylindrical element coaxial with said pin and axially slidably receiving said disc thereon, said locking member having biasing element to axially bias said disc toward said first flange for clamping said flange engaging central portion of said ring member between said disc and said first flange in said locking configuration.
Preferably, the biasing element is a helical spring coaxially mounted around said pin.
Alternatively, the first flange is integral to the pin and outwardly located relative to said second flange, away from the stacked plates.
Alternatively, the adjustable holder includes a first and a second spaced flanges secured to and radially extending from said at least one end of said pin, said first and second flanges having a first and a second locking member respectively and being axially adjustable relative to and along said pin for releasably engaging and tightly retained said at least one weight member therebetween via said first and second locking members in unlocking and locking configuration respectively.
Preferably, the plate lifting rod has several horizontal through bores along its length, said through bores being in a number equal to the number of plates and equally spaced from each other by the distance equal to the thickness of said plates, whereby each one of said through bore is coaxially aligned with said horizontal hole of its respective plate.